


Run the Wild Flowers

by Sourcherrymagiks



Series: Carry On Countdown 2019 [11]
Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell, Simon Snow & Related Fandoms
Genre: Carry On Countdown (Simon Snow), Carry On Countdown 2019, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Magic, Watford Eighth Year
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-18 16:44:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21730603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sourcherrymagiks/pseuds/Sourcherrymagiks
Summary: Simon has an elaborate solution to the Gareth problem. Baz is happy to play along.Carry on Countdown 2019Day 15 - Floral
Relationships: Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch & Simon Snow, Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Series: Carry On Countdown 2019 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1561624
Comments: 16
Kudos: 126
Collections: Carry On Countdown 2019





	Run the Wild Flowers

  
Baz

Snow is working himself up to ask me something. He’s been pacing and tugging on his gorgeous curls for an hour. I should stop him really. I would If he didn’t smell so good (toffee popcorn, burnt marshmallows and sweat). I would if I didn’t think it had some connection to that excruciating situation with Gareth . I do not want that kind of complication in my life.

“Baz?”

“Spit it out Snow so I can explain to you why whatever scheme you’re planning is foolhardy and decline to get involved”

“I knew you were going to, I mean, don’t be a prick , we are in a truce right?”

“Truce does not mean I have to follow you into certain death Snow”

  
“S’not certain death. Just a favour”  
“Ask away”

  
“Will you pretend to be my boyfriend? I mean just until Gareth gets the message? Everyone’s too scared of you to actually ask you about it, it would be perfect”

It bloody well would be perfect. Why is he such a nightmare. He’s even thought this through. Well as much as he thinks anything through.

He’s not wrong either, no one would dare to ask me about it. But then I’ve been mistaken before, after all Gareth thought he could just out and out talk to me. It’s as if the Pitch name means nothing.

I would probably get to touch him though. It might be my only chance. It might be the closest I ever get to him.

“What’s in this for me?”I ask him in my best villain voice.

  
“I can be more help if I’m not hiding in here, worrying”

  
“Have you considered just talking to him?”

  
We both laugh at that.

“We would have to have some very strict boundaries Snow”

“I promise not to snog you”

I nod. That’s not many boundaries. I don’t really want any. What the fuck are we doing?

Simon

This was a really stupid idea.

I mean it was a good idea but also a stupid idea. I don’t know.

I’ve not much experience with being a boyfriend. Surely I can’t fuck up pretending to be a boyfriend?

“Right, come on then, grab my hand”

“What?”

“Hold my hand in the way to class you prat”

He sighs and grabs his bag.

“I’m not holding your hand to walk downstairs” He snarks at me

I laugh at him “You would if you loved me”

He rolls his eyes at me. This might be fun after all.

Baz

This is going to kill me.

His hand in mine. I assumed he was just going to clutch it in his gigantic, sweaty paw. Instead he’s twined his fingers between mine.

My whole world has condensed down to the heat of his skin, the brush of his palm, the pulse in his wrist on mine.

There are a few open mouthed looks and whispered comments but much less than I expected.

We separate in the hall to go to classes and Gareth makes a beeline for me.

“What are you up to?”

“Not only do I have no idea to what you might be referring but also I have no idea why you keep speaking to me”

“You and Simon, you know I like him, what are you playing at?”

“I don’t play. Now fuck off Gareth”

Crowley, I can’t believe we’ve already fucked up the stupid plan. If we haven’t convinced Gareth then what’s the point?

Simon

Baz is waiting for me after class. He backs me up to the cloister and leans into me slightly, resting his forearm on the wall over my head and using his free hand to play with the curl that’s been hanging in my face all day.

“Hey you”

“Well hello to you too” I lower my voice slightly “Thank you, this looks pretty real”

I wonder if this is what it would be like to be his boyfriend. It’s pretty hot the way he’s leaning into me. I realise that I’ve been staring into his eyes the whole time. He’s got lovely eyes. All swirly and grey, he doesn’t normally let me look at him for this long.

He leans closer in, so close that his lips are nearly brushing my cheek

  
“Gareth thinks that we are messing with him. I’m not prepared to lose this game now, I have my pride. We need to make sure he’s convinced”

I am resisting the urge to turn my face so his lips are closer to mine. What is that about?

I run my fingers along his jaw. “I think we can manage that”

Baz

Merlin I hope he doesn’t move any closer. I hope he does. His fingers on my cheek are like fire.

I take his hand to break it up (before I confess my undying love) and go for lunch. I’d be a shoddy pretend boyfriend if I let Simon miss a meal.

“Don’t take this the wrong way Baz but you’re good at this”

“Calm down Snow, if you start implying I’m anything other than an immensely frightening villain I’ll have to conjure a manticore to finish you off. It will make a horrible mess on the lawn”

“You know you get a dimple in your cheek when you snarl right? It’s cute”

“I am not ‘cute’, I am a terrifying dark mage. Don’t make me spell you silent “

He giggles and I swear he mutters ‘adorable’ under his breath. Damn him.

Simon

I don’t think I’d ever noticed how beautiful he is before now. Or perhaps I might have. It’s just nice to be able to look straight at him while he threatens me and know he doesn’t mean it.

I look up and Gareth is making his way to us across the great lawn. Shit. I tuck myself closer to Baz, right under his arm and hope he takes the hint. Or that Baz scares him off. Or that Baz holds me close.

He does. He stops and pulls me into him, looping his arms around my waist. I put my arms around his neck and look up at him.

“Snow, you will be the death of me. My good name is in tatters, my reputation is tarnished and Gareth is about to talk to me AGAIN.”

“S’more fun than fighting though right?”

“Can’t we have both?”

“Spoiled twat, always wanting more”

He’s smirking at me and I feel the strangest urge to kiss that smirk right off his face. But Gareth seems to have thought better of his plan and fucked off. I’ve no excuse to keep holding Baz close. Shame.

Baz

Simon has a study period while I’m in my next lesson. He’s sitting out on the lawn. I’m going to go and lie in his lap after class. Maybe he’ll run his oafish fingers through my hair.

I get out onto the lawn and have to concentrate on walking slowly, without displaying any unbecoming haste. I see that Gareth has made it there first and is trying to get Snow to accept a bouquet. Red roses, how unbelievably trite.

I’m suddenly angry and hurt and a thousand other things. Some I absolutely have a right to (why is anyone messing with my boyfriend?) some I really don’t (he’s not actually my boyfriend)

I cross the lawn and have my wand out in a second. Before I even have time to think it through I’m casting Shakespeare like the lovesick fool I am  
“Here’s flowers for you;  
Hot lavender, mints, savoury, marjoram“

The lawn in front of Snow bursts into flower. There are tiny wildflowers and gaudy hot house flowers mixed in with blousy summer blooms and delicate winter miniatures. Every imaginable colour and shape and size. The smell is glorious. It’s more impressive than I expected. Shakespeare can be tricky but when it works, Crowley. Simon’s mouth is hanging open (no surprises there). Gareth has taken a step back.

“Do not presume to give your ordinary gifts to my boyfriend, it takes much more than that”

The words are barely out of my mouth before Simon is up and in my arms.

“Too much?”

“Yes, far too much you flashy git”

But then his mouth is on mine and I don’t even care that I’ve just shown everyone exactly how I feel or that I’m going to get a massive row about creating a flowerbed in the middle of the lawn or that my father is going to immolate me.

I’m kissing the hero. I’m kissing Simon.  
He’s so hot and the world smells like flowers.


End file.
